


Thank You

by Ghostwriter15



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Been waiting to post this forever, M/M, Robert Week Day One, Robert plus ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 18:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11995539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostwriter15/pseuds/Ghostwriter15
Summary: Aaron makes a romantic night for Robert to thank Robert for being there for him (Robert didn't cheat and been helping Aaron since he left prison)Set around May 2017





	Thank You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I first saw Robert week was happening on tumblr and well I wanted to do my share

Aaron looked to the table which was in the centre of the kitchen in the Mill and smiled, it had two lit candles in the centre, two plates of Steak and Peppercorn: Robert's favourite food and a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice.

Aaron breath deeply as he looked to the mirror and check himself in his dark blue suit, one of Robert's favourite suits on him. 

It had been two months since Aaron had come out of prison and for two months Robert had been at his side everyday through every nightmare, panic attack and counselling session, been there for him on the bad days and the good.

Aaron felt happier then ever before, his mental health was increasingly getting better and he wanted to show Robert how much he appreciate all he did; hence why he was nervously waiting for Robert to return home from a long day at work with a cooked dinner. Aaron didn't do romantic often but he felt Robert definitely deserved it.

Aaron heard the front door open and he breath in deeply as he turn around and saw a confused Robert standing at the front door looking at his surrounding and the candle lit dinner in the certain of the room and Aaron smiled shyly at him. 

"Have I forgotten an anniversary or something?" asked Robert worriedly as he shut the door and placed his coat down on the chair. 

"No" answered Aaron with a nervous laugh. 

"Then what is all of this?" asked Robert as he walked up to his husband. 

Aaron looked to him and blushed as he grab Robert hands.

"I just wanted to say thank you for everything you've done for me" said Aaron as he ran his fingers over Robert knuckles. 

"Aaron" smiled Robert.

"No, I mean it; I mean anyone else would of left, you stood by me through it all, me getting arrested, you planned our wedding day in under twenty-four hours, you stuck by me in prison, through my appeal even though I was on that stuff, you built our home, looked after Liv and helped me with the counselling and I don't know, felt it was time I did something for you" admitted Aaron.

Robert eyes filled with happy tears as he looked to his husband and he placed his hand on the back of Aaron neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Aaron smiled as the kiss deepened slightly as Robert wrapped his arms around Aaron before pulling away.

Aaron smiled at him and Robert looked to the table before looking back.

"Thank you" smiled Robert as he stroke Aaron cheek softly. 

Aaron smiled brightly and kissed him quickly before pulling away and pulling out a chair and nodded to chair and Robert smiled as he sat down.

"Did you actually cook this Steak?" asked Robert as he looked to his food.

"Well I had Vic help" admitted Aaron.

Robert laughed and Aaron smiled at him as he grab the champagne bottle. 

"I can't believe you've did this for me" said Robert softly.

"Yeah well your always doing something for me, guess it is your turn to have a treat" smiled Aaron as he popped the cork.

Robert blushed as he rose his glass and Aaron filled the glass with champagne.

"So what are we drinking to?" asked Robert.

Aaron smiled as he filled his glass and looked to Robert and rose his glass. 

"To us" suggested Aaron. 

"To us" repeated Robert as he clinked their glasses together. 

Awhile later....

"That was amazing" said Robert as he placed his fork down and grab a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Thanks" blushed Aaron as he looked down to his plate.

Robert smirked as he went to stand up.

"What are you doing?" asked Aaron.

Robert stopped as he looked to Aaron.

"Well normal when you finish eating you stand up and clean away" said Robert with a smirk. 

"Your doing nothing, go and sit in the living room" ordered Aaron as he stood up.

Robert chuckle as he walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa as Aaron grab the plates.

Aaron walked to the sink and placed the plates inside and turn to see Robert facing away from him and he smiled as he opened one of the cupboard and pulled out a wrapped up box and began to walk over to Robert.

Robert was checking his emails when suddenly something appeared in front of him and he frowned as he saw a wrapped up box and he pull his head back and saw Aaron smiling down at him. 

"What this?" asked Robert as he took the box and put his phone down. 

"Open it and find out" smiled Aaron placing a quick kiss to Robert temple but he walked around and sat down next to his husband.

Robert smiled as he ripped the wrapping paper from the box and he gasped as he pulled out a box of set of the Star Wars film.

"Aaron" whispered Robert in amazement.

"It's got every film, behind the scenes, commentary, all of that" rambled Aaron.

Robert looked to his husband and he put down the box on the table and turn to Aaron.

"Thank you" smiled Robert.

"No problem" said Aaron softly.

Robert grinned before kissing Aaron and Aaron giggled into the kiss as he fell back on to the sofa and Robert climbed on top of him.

The kissed deepened as Aaron began to undo the buttons on Robert shirt and Robert began to undo Aaron tie.

"Always did good look in a suit" growled Robert between the kisses as he threw the tie away and Aaron laughed.

Aaron undid the rest of Robert buttons and removed the shirt before pulling away from the kiss.

"What?" asked Robert as he try to settle his breathing.

"Lets go upstairs" said Aaron.

Robert grinned as he stood up and held out his hands for Aaron and Aaron took them and stood up.

"Just so you know, I'm in charge" smirked Aaron as he tapped Robert chest playfully.

"Yes sir" smiled Robert as he wrapped his arms around Aaron waist.

Aaron smiled and kissed him quickly before looking into Robert eyes.

"Robert, you know" started Aaron nervously. 

"I know" confirmed Robert.

Aaron grinned as he took his husband hand and began to lead him upstairs.


End file.
